


Another Boleska Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [47]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eska knows how to properly flirt with boys, F/M, now not so pre-emptive anymore, pre-emptive Book 2 shipping opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Boleska Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In the wake of San Diego Comic-Con, the rush of new information, casting, characters, and the showing of the first episode of Book 2 at the _Legend of Korra_ panel, I felt the desire to do some more of these. The circumstances of this fic are taken directly from the episode, and some of the dialogue is word-for-word from the actual script with some minimal adjustments and additions. That's the long way of saying: this has spoilers! \o/ If you're trying to avoid any and all information about Book 2, you might not want to read this. Granted, the context and actual circumstances are never mentioned, so it may as well be my usual Nebulous Plane of Ambiguity, but! I felt the need to mention that. Enjoy if you read!

            “So, uh, hey!  I’m Bolin!  You’re Eska, right?”  Bolin stepped over and planted himself firmly on the ground, enthusiastic, energetic, talkative.  “Well, I know you’re Eska, and you’re Desna of course, and I know this how?  Because Korra told me, oh yeah, I’m great friends with Korra, we’re really good friends, her and I, that’s me, Bolin.  Bolin, Korra’s really good friend.”  He offered his hand to shake.  “Nice to meet you!”

            Eska (hair beads clinking, dark eye shadow making her eyes even darker than the shadows of the lamp-lit night would have) turned sharply and said nothing.

            Desna didn’t turn, didn’t say anything either, but his eyes narrowed and one of his brows tilted just a bit.

            “So yeah, this is great isn’t it!”  Bolin pressed on.  “You’re from the Northern Water Tribe!  I’m from Republic City, which is pretty north of here, and well, the Northern Water Tribe is _way_ north of here, being the Northern Water Tribe and all, you know, the North Pole.  And really, what _isn’t_ north of here?  Southern Water Tribe and all that, man, us here in the South Pole.”  He clasped his hands behind his back and grinned.  “You know, south _is_ my _favourite_ direction, but north, man, north is—”

            “Did he just imply that?”  Eska said sharply.  She turned to Desna and Bolin blinked.

            “I do believe he just made an overt double entendre for the sake of innuendo,” Desna said, “at the same time as trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin.”

            Bolin—blinked again.  “Um.”

            “Perhaps it would be good to dabble with the common folk.  An adventure,” Eska said.  “Very well.”  She turned back to Bolin, eyes gleaming.  “You amuse me.  Let’s go south.”


End file.
